CRIMSON FATE
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Vampire itu sesungguhnya ada. Bukankah legenda sebenarnya ada karena mereka benar nyata? Hidup membaur bersama para manusia untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka ingin hidup dalam damai. RnR plis minna. . .
1. Vampire and President Student

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic ****request from Hepta Py****.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vampire…

Tak pernah terbersit bahwa makhluk legenda itu sesungguhnya ada. Mereka bahkan hidup abadi selama berabad-abad selama ini. Tanpa sedikit pun membuat kesalahan yang akan mengancam keberadaan mereka selama ini. Mereka begitu tertutup dan hati-hati. Yah, terkadang legenda tercipta karena sesungguhnya mereka ada. Dan tidak sedikit orang yang menutup mata mengenai legenda yang termashsyur di seluruh jagad ini. Vampire sangat pintar menutup diri agar tidak mencurigakan berada di tengah mayoritas manusia tempatnya bernaung.

Bahkan… jika ada yang menyadari keberadaan vampire, mereka akan menghapusnya dengan teliti dan sempurna.

Golongan vampire dibagi menjadi empat.

_Pure-blood_, dengan jumlah yang sangat sedikit karena mereka hanya hidup dalam satu golongan dan tidak pernah bercampur yang bukan golongan mereka. Mirip dengan keluarga kerajaan yang hanya memiliki satu garis keturunan untuk menjaga generasi mereka. Masing-masing _pureblood_ memiliki keistimewaan yang dibawanya sejak lahir. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa mereka sangat istimewa. Namun, semua vampire _pureblood_-lah yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memberikan kehidupan pada calon vampire baru. Selain vampire _pureblood_, manusia yang terkena gigitan vampire lain akan berubah menjadi monster yang harus dimusnahkan.

_Half-blood_, salah satu dari orangtua vampire bukan dari golongan _pureblood_ dan satunya berasal dari _pure-blood_. Jika ada vampire _half-blood_ yang bisa bertahan hidup maka akan menjadi ancaman untuk vampire _pure-blood_. Karena itu sangat jarang, bahkan tidak pernah ada vampir_e half-blood_ yang bisa bertahan hidup. Karena, ketika kelahiran mereka diketahui sejak itu pula hukuman mati mendatangi mereka. _Half-blood_ akan memiliki kemampuan tergantung dari gen dari kedua orangtuanya.

_Out-blood_, ini adalah vampire-vampire yang mendapatkan kehidupan dari _pure-blood_ dan menghabiskan seluruh hidup mereka untuk mengabdi kepada _pure-blood_. Mereka patuh pada _pure-blood_ dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan _pure-blood_. Mereka biasanya adalah orang-orang dengan pengaruh besar di lingkungannya. Vampire ini diciptakan untuk melindungi keturunan _pure-blood_. Tidak jarang mereka adalah bagian dari keluarga bangsawan ternama.

_Hollow_, manusia yang bertransformasi menjadi monster brutal pemakan darah manusia akibat dari gigitan vampire dari _out-blood_ yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka dari serum vampire yang masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka setelah digigit oleh vampire _out-blood_. Serum vampire yang masuk ke tubuh manusia akan merusak seluruh sistem yang ada di dalam tubuh manusia dan hanya membiarkan jantungnya berdetak untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup.

Vampire-vampire ini kebal terhadap semua senjata tradisional yang dahulunya pernah dibuat untuk mengusir setan dan vampire, seperti bawang putih, _Rosario_ dan air suci. Hanya saja memang ada senjata yang telah diciptakan untuk bisa membunuh vampire. Seperti senjata api dan pisau. Karena untuk membunuh vampire hanya perlu memusnahkan jantungnya.

Hanya saja, mitos soal matahari yang dapat memusnahkan vampire itu sepertinya banyak ragam yang berbeda.

Namun ada satu kepercayaan yang hingga kini tetap terpengaruh di dunia ini.

Bahwa darah vampire _pure-blood_ memiliki kemampuan hebat yang sangat dilindungi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau membuang salah satu dari mereka?!"_

"_Mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Salah satu dari mereka tidak mungkin hidup. Mereka tidak bisa hidup berdampingan!"_

"_Tapi mereka sudah lahir! Mereka lahir dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa! Haruskah kau membunuh salah satu dari mereka?"_

"_Kutukan itu… tidak bisa kita hapuskan…"_

"_Meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa aku bersedia melakukan segala cara untuk bisa menghapus kutukan itu. Apapun…"_

"_Dengar—"_

"_Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka! Harus… harus memastikan mereka berdua hidup… harus…"_

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"_Anak ini tidak bisa hidup. Dia tidak boleh hidup…"_

"_Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memutuskan takdirnya. Dia hidup dan akan tetap hidup."_

"_Legenda itu nyata! Kita tidak bisa mengelakkan kenyataan. Dia tidak boleh hidup!"_

"_Aku ingin dia hidup. Dia bisa bertahan. Aku tahu dia bisa."_

"_Meskipun dia bisa bertahan, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Kau ingin mengubahnya menjadi monster?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin mengubahnya menjadi monster… aku ingin dia hidup seperti anak normal lainnya. Aku ingin dia bisa tumbuh besar seperti anak normal lainnya… apa itu salah?"_

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Ingatan itu begitu kuat meski sudah berlalu 10 tahun yang lalu. Karena selain ingatan itu… semuanya seolah terkubur begitu dalam. Sangat… dalam…

"_Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…"_

Suara yang begitu lembut… seperti alunan musik sang malaikat. Suara yang begitu menenangkan… seperti aliran sungai yang begitu tenang. Dan tatapan yang meneduhkan… sama seperti sebuah pohon rindang yang begitu menyejukkan.

Tidak bisa dilupakan meski sudah berlalu 10 tahun…

"Grawwrr!"

"Hei Rukia!"

Dor!

Makhluk terkutuk itu terkena sebuah tembakan. Begitu tepat mengenai jantungnya, semuanya usai. Makhluk biadab penghisap darah itu berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja melamun di saat terdesak begitu?"

Sebelah tangannya dengan congkak mengacungkan senjata pemusnah vampire yang memang diberikan untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Seperti saat ini.

Sama seperti…

"Aku tidak melamun! Dan kau! Daripada mengoceh seperti itu kenapa tidak membantuku berdiri?"

Gadis mungil berambut pekat dan pendek yang masih terduduk di atas tanah itu harus mendongakkan kepalanya setinggi mungkin untuk bertatapan dengan laki-laki super tinggi yang entah berapa tingginya ini. Atau tubuhnya kah yang terlalu pendek?

Laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut menyilaukan mata itu kemudian mendesah pelan dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu rekan sejawatnya ini. Seperti katanya, daripada mengoceh kenapa tidak membantunya berdiri?

Dan dengan sekali gerakan, laki-laki bertampang seram yang tidak sesuai dengan wajah tampannya ini selesai dengan tugasnya. Membantu bocah kecil untuk berdiri.

"Kau bukan anak kecil, apa susahnya berdiri?" sindirnya masih sedikit enggan.

"Lalu kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Itu karena aku malas meladenimu!"

"Kalau kau malas meladeniku kenapa membantu?"

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam karena dering sebuah ponsel yang berasal dari saku si gadis.

"Oi, teleponmu bunyi," ujar laki-laki cuek itu.

"Aku tahu! Ah, sepertinya ini dari Kepala Sekolah."

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Ayo pulang."

Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dan gadis itu adalah Kurosaki Rukia.

Hmm, apakah mereka berdua saudara?

Jawabannya adalah ya.

Mereka memang bersaudara.

"Kepala Sekolah. Sepertinya dia cemas padamu. Ayo kita pulang," ujar Rukia penuh semangat seraya memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku skirt sekolahnya.

"Padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau kau tidak perlu ikut tugas malam!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tuduh Rukia dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Astaga… kenapa perutku lapar sekali sekarang…" ujar Ichigo cuek seraya berjalan lurus ke depan mengabaikan Rukia.

"Hei! Kau mau mati hah?!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Uhuk! Maafkan aku ya, kalian jadi harus, uhuk! Tugas malam sepertinya berat ya? Apalagi kalian besok masih harus sekolah…"

"Tidak sama sekali kok. Kami senang bisa membantu. Lagipula, tinggal di asrama sekolah tidak membuat tugas malam jadi berat. Kami tidak akan terlambat kalau tinggal di asrama begini kan?" ujar Rukia dengan senyum cerianya.

"Membantu? Justru kau itu yang tidak membantu sama sekali!" gerutu Ichigo lagi dengan suara kecil.

"Eh? Ada apa Kurosaki-kun?"

DUAGH!

Ichigo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya seraya memegangi tulang keringnya yang sepertinya dalam beberapa waktu akan membiru, memar, yah seperti biasa.

Kaki mungil gadis sialan ini memang benar-benar kuat sekali!

"Tidak apa-apa. Ichigo juga senang dengan tugas malam hari ini. Ah ya, sebaiknya Kepala Sekolah langsung istirahat saja. Kami akan segera kembali ke asrama," jelas Rukia.

"Ah ya, kalau begitu sekali lagi maaf merepotkan kalian ya. Sepertinya batukku kembali kambuh. Baiklah, selamat malam Kurosaki."

"Selamat malam Kepala Sekolah Ukitake."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menutup dengan perlahan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, Rukia menghembuskan napas lega. Memang selama ini kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah dimana Rukia dan Ichigo bersekolah sekarang ini kesehatannya sudah sedikit memburuk. Makanya beliau tidak bisa lagi bekerja terlalu berat. Peran kepala sekolah saja sebenarnya sudah cukup berat. Tapi tetap beliau ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan meskipun sedikit mempengaruhi kesehatannya.

Dan di sinilah tugas Ichigo dan Rukia sebenarnya. Karena mereka berdua adalah anak angkat sang kepala sekolah yang merawat mereka sejak kecil. Mungkin karena tidak ingin melepaskan nama keluarga mereka sejak kecil, jadilah Ukitake Juushiro sang kepala sekolah, Seireitei Private School, hanya mengadopsi mereka berdua tanpa mengubah nama keluarga mereka. Meskipun memang terdengar aneh.

Sekolah megah yang dengan desain kastil kuno abad pertengahan ini masih dipertahankan hingga jaman modern ini. Mungkin nilai seni dan artistic yang tinggi membuat sekolah ini jadi begitu bergengsi dan terlihat bonafit. Apalagi siswa di sini yang memang tidak terlalu banyak rata-rata anak dari konglomerat terkenal atau bangsawan ternama. Hanya saja… sekolah ini memang menyimpan hal special yang tak banyak orang tahu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanya Ichigo saat mereka berdua sudah berjalan berdampingan menuju asrama masing-masing.

Ada dua gedung asrama di sini. Gedung pertama bernama gedung hitam—meski sebenarnya warnanya tidak hitam—adalah gedung untuk anak-anak yang memulai aktivitas dari pagi hingga sore hari. Yah sekolah seperti biasa. Lantai atas untuk asrama putra, dan lantai bawah untuk asrama putri.

Lalu gedung putih.

Gedung yang memang disediakan untuk anak-anak yang special.

Rukia tetap menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan di samping Ichigo yang juga tidak menatap ke arahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan lurus ke depan meski di sekitar mereka jendela sudah menampakkan langit malam yang begitu suram. Hanya ada bulan penuh dengan awan hitam di sekelilingnya. Semuanya… terlihat begitu kelam.

"Memang apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Hei, memangnya kau merasa tidak memikirkan sesuatu sampai kau lupa bergerak begitu?"

Rukia berhenti melangkah saat Ichigo dengan cepat mencengkeram bahu Rukia untuk menghentikan kakinya. Tatapan Ichigo tiba-tiba saja berubah aneh. Yah, tatapan yang biasa diberikannya untuk mangsanya di luar sana.

Tatapan pembunuh…

"Ichigo? Ada ap—"

"Tidak perlu waspada begitu, Kurosaki-san."

Rukia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Ichigo masih mencengkeram bahunya, tapi perlahan mengendur. Tidak sekuat yang pertama tadi. Perlahan juga tatapannya kembali seperti biasa.

Tidak seperti Rukia, Ichigo memang memiliki insting yang lebih tajam. Dia bisa dengan cepat mendeteksi hawa kehadiran seseorang meskipun orang itu tidak terlihat olehnya atau jauh darinya. Sama seperti hawa kehadiran makhluk itu.

"Byakuya… senpai?" gumam Rukia.

"Selamat malam, Rukia…"

Tatapan yang sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Wajah penyelamatnya…

"Sedang apa Byakuya Senpai kemari?" tanya Rukia. Binar gembira wajahnya tak bisa menutupinya. Setiap kali melihat laki-laki ini hati Rukia akan berbunga luar biasa dan binar matanya selalu terpancar cerah. Apalagi wajah tampannya yang selalu terbayang untuk menemani Rukia setiap kali Rukia akan tidur.

10 tahun yang lalu… wajah inilah yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi Rukia untuk menenangkannya.

Yah, setidaknya mereka sekarang ini memang masih di gedung kepala sekolah.

"Ada keperluan sebentar. Apa kau baru saja pulang dari tugas malam?"

"Oh begitu. Ya aku baru saja pulang."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut tugas malam yang berbahaya itu. Aku sedikit khawatir."

Nada sehalus dentingan piano itu membuat Rukia berdebar-debar. Bagaimana mungkin hatinya tidak berdebar-debar saat seseorang yang begitu berarti di dalam hidupmu mengatakan kata-kata sederhana namun begitu menyentuh itu?

"Bukankah kami bertemu bahaya setiap hari?" sindir Ichigo.

Rukia langsung memasang tampang sinisnya hendak melontarkan balasan kepada Ichigo. Tapi seperti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia, Ichigo segera menyelanya.

"Rukia, kita seharusnya kembali sekarang. Byakuya Senpai, sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan urusanmu, kalau tidak mungkin kelasmu sekarang sudah sangat gaduh."

"Ah, Ichigo! Kenapa kau bicara begitu!" geram Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang dia katakan benar. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat tidur, Rukia."

"Ah, ya! Selamat malam, Byakuya Senpai…"

Sosok bertubuh tinggi itu segera berlalu setelah menyunggingkan seulas senyum ramahnya itu. Senyum yang selalu membuat wajah Rukia terasa panas dimana-mana. Wajah tampannya itu…

"Hei! Kenapa kau masih di sana seperti orang bodoh!" ejek Ichigo.

"Hei! Kenapa kau berisik sekali!" balas Rukia.

Salah satu siswa special yang berada di sekolah ini.

Kuchiki… Byakuya…

Adalah seorang vampire.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bagaimana manusia dan vampire bisa hidup berdampingan?

Bagaimana seorang predator bisa hidup berdampingan dengan mangsanya sendiri?

Itulah pemikiran sang Ukitake Juushiro. Seseorang yang menginginkan kehidupan vampire dan manusia yang harusnya bisa tetap hidup berdampingan seperti selama berabad-abad ini yang mereka lakukan.

Manusia tidak selalu menjadi makanan vampire. Mereka bisa hidup berdampingan asal bisa saling menghargai satu sama lain.

Itulah yang diinginkan oleh Ukitake hingga dia berani membangun sekolah yang memang diperuntukkan untuk vampire dan manusia agar bisa tinggal bersama dengan harmoni dan damai.

Walaupun mereka hanya memiliki satu gedung untuk belajar bersama, tapi kaum vampire hanya menggunakannya saat malam telah tiba. Apalagi kalau bukan kenyataan mereka adalah makhluk nocturnal. Ditambah lagi keberadaan mereka memang dirahasiakan dari siswa normal lainnya. Mana mungkin Ukitake berani mengambil resiko membuka jati diri siswa spesialnya untuk membuat kekacauan.

Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa berhadapan dengan sinar matahari terlalu lama. Alasan pertama adalah, mereka memang merasa lemah jika berada di bawah sinar matahari. Tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk memusnahkan mereka.

Sebenarnya Ichigo adalah seorang manusia yang berpikir realistis. Tidak seharusnya memang hidup dalam lingkungan yang sama dengan seorang predator layaknya vampire itu. Tapi untuk menebus sebuah utang budi, Ichigo terpaksa memilih hidup seperti ini. Hidup di dalam sangkar bersama sang predator. Walaupun Ichigo menolak, dia juga tak punya jalan lain.

Kalau saja dirinya saja yang bisa berkorban dan berjuang sendiri, Ichigo tidak akan pernah menolak tawaran hidup di luar sangkar ini untuk kedua kalinya.

Hanya saja… ada seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Jauh lebih berarti dari nyawa dan hidupnya. Seseorang yang ingin dijaga dan dilindunginya bahkan sampai kiamat datang. Dengan jiwa dan raganya… Ichigo ingin memastikan seseorang itu hidup dalam bahagia meski harus mempertaruhkan semua yang Ichigo miliki. Bahkan… jika Ichigo harus memilih untuk bersekutu dengan iblis dan masuk ke neraka untuk melindungi seseorang itu, tidak akan ada penawaran dua kali untuk Ichigo.

"Dasar pemalas! Kau tidak masuk kelas lagi pagi ini!"

Cokelat madunya dengan sungkan membuka kelopaknya. Sebelah tangannya menutup kedua matanya yang tak mampu menatap sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah-celah dedaunan yang tumbuh berdesakan di ranting pohon rindang ini.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali," gumamnya setengah mengantuk.

Sebenarnya setelah memastikan gadis cerewet ini masuk ke asramanya, Ichigo tidak langsung pulang ke kamarnya. Dirinya agak khawatir karena Byakuya tiba-tiba meninggalkan kelasnya. Makanya Ichigo ingin berjaga sejenak di sekitar asrama saja. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo tidak tidur sampai subuh. Karena itulah alasan Ichigo sekarang berakhir di halaman belakang gedung sekolah, berbaring dengan beralaskan rumput dan beratap pohon.

"Aku saja bisa hadir ke kelas. Padahal kita kan sama-sama tidak tidur sampai tengah malam. Atau jangan-jangan kau pergi ke suatu tempat hah?!"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa tidak membiarkanku tidur?"

"Apa?! Kau benar-benar pergi ke tempat lain tanpa memberitahuku?!"

SRAAKK!

Dengan satu kali tarikan, Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia hingga gadis bertubuh mungil itu terjungkal ke depan, nyaris terjerembab. Tapi kemudian, Rukia berakhir dengan terduduk dengan bersandar di pohon besar itu dan kepala Ichigo yang sudah terkapar di atas pangkuannya. Kontan saja Rukia terbelalak kaget. Matanya melebar tak karuan.

"H-hei! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" gerutu Rukia dengan suara rendah.

Mata Ichigo tetap terpejam dan menganggap semuanya hanya angin lalu. Satu tangannya ditempelkannya di dahinya dan mulai bernapas dengan teratur.

"Karena kau berisik, jadi aku menyuruhmu diam sekarang," ujar Ichigo santai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku diam hanya dengan seperti ini?"

"Ah~ aku lupa kalau kau memang tidak bisa diam."

"Hei! Aku ini kakakmu wajar saja kalau aku cerewet karena sikap bodohmu kan?!"

"Kau bukan kakakku. Umur kita sama. Mana mungkin kau kakakku."

"Aku kakakmu karena aku lahir lebih dulu! Kita ini beda enam bulan tahu!" bantah Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian tidak membalas lagi kata-kata perempuan yang tengah dijadikannya bantal ini. Rukia bahkan mengira Ichigo benar-benar tidur karena matanya tak terbuka lagi dengan napas yang begitu teratur.

Tanpa sadar, Rukia juga terdiam sesaat sambil memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Kalau kau mau tidur, kenapa tidak di ruang kesehatan saja? Atau sekalian kembali ke kamarmu…" bisik Rukia.

Tangan kecilnya bergerak perlahan menuju tumpukan warna orange itu. Bahkan kepalanya saja jauh lebih besar dari telapak tangan Rukia.

Rukia tak pernah memperhatikan selama ini. Seseorang yang hidup bersamanya dalam waktu yang begitu lama ini… entah sejak kapan Rukia tidak lagi menyadari perubahan fisik pada diri Ichigo. Tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dan tinggi dari Rukia. Telapak tangannya, kakinya… semuanya berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Rukia. Padahal dulu, ketika mereka kecil, Rukia terbiasa berbagi apa saja dengan Ichigo karena tubuh mereka yang dulu hampir sama besarnya.

Sampai kejadian itu merenggut segalanya…

Keluarga… bahkan ingatan—

Napas Rukia tercekat.

Kenapa beberapa saat lalu penglihatan Rukia… menjadi penuh darah?

Mendadak tangannya gemetar begitu hebat.

Apakah—

"Rukia?"

Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan terkejut karena mereka semua bergetar tanpa terkendali. Bahkan Rukia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang.

"Rukia?!"

Rukia berubah diam saat bahunya diguncang cukup kuat.

Begitu menoleh ke sisinya, ternyata Ichigo sudah berubah duduk tepat di sampingnya. Rukia bahkan tidak menyadarinya saat Ichigo sudah berpindah posisi dari pangkuannya. Kini Rukia mulai menatap Ichigo dengan perasaan lega. Syukurlah itu hanya… halusinasinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat aneh," ujar Ichigo.

"Huh? Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya… kelelahan saja…" lirih Rukia.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu untuk berhenti mengikuti tugas malam kan? Malam ini, kau tidak perlu ikut."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan tidur sebentar di ruang kesehatan. Pelajaran selanjutnya kau harus masuk ya? Sampai nanti, Ichigo."

Ichigo menyadarinya. Tentu saja. Mereka sudah hidup bersama dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Mana mungkin Ichigo tidak menyadarinya.

Hanya saja… Rukia yang tidak ingin menyadarinya.

Bahkan kelebat masa lalu itu terus menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pekerjaan lain yang dimiliki oleh Kurosaki bersaudara ini adalah sebagai ketua siswa dan wakilnya. Tentu saja ketua dipegang oleh Rukia dan wakilnya adalah Ichigo. Pekerjaan ini hanyalah mengawasi antara siswa malam dan siswa siang. Mereka terpilih apalagi kalau bukan karena mereka berdua-lah yang hanya mengetahui mengenai rahasia vampire ini. Begitu banyak pekerjaan mereka, hanya berkaitan mengenai vampire.

"Astaga… mereka begitu lagi…" keluh Rukia.

Begitu selesai dengan kelasnya, Rukia langsung mengecek bagian gedung Putih. Dan ternyata sudah banyak saja siswi-siswi tak karuan yang ingin melihat siswa special mereka. Astaga, memangnya tidak bosan melihat mereka setiap hari? Ditambah lagi mereka juga tinggal dalam gedung sekolah yang sama.

Walaupun hanya melihat dari jauh, tapi tetap saja mereka terlihat berisik karena teriakan memuakkan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah itu kebiasaan gadis-gadis kalau melihat sesuatu yang mereka senangi dan sukai?

"Ah, mereka keluar."

Rukia bergegas menuju kerumunan gadis-gadis belia itu dimana mereka berkumpul seperti tengah menunggu hasil pengumuman ujian. Entah kenapa sepertinya mereka terlihat sangat aneh jika tengah menjerit tidak karuan seperti itu. Apanya yang mereka teriakkan sih? Rukia bahkan tak habis pikir.

"Hei! Kalian jangan terlalu liar! Mereka mau lewat!" pekik Rukia saat berusaha melerai kerumunan yang semakin menjadi itu.

"Apa maumu? Kami hanya ingin melihat idola kami saja kok!" bantah siswi lain.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Tapi ini sudah melewati jam asrama! Kalian harus segera kembali ke asrama!" balas Rukia.

"Kenapa hanya kami? Ternyata pekerjaanmu hanya ingin memiliki idola kami sendiri hah?" pekik siswi lain lagi.

"Astaga, apa maksud kalian? Cepatlah menying—"

Tubuh mungil Rukia terhuyung ke sana kemari saat mereka sudah melihat gerbang gedung Putih mulai terbuka. Mereka lebih buas daripada banteng yang kelaparan. Bahkan Rukia nyaris terinjak-injak karena mereka begitu gesit.

Baru saja Rukia akan berdiri dari tempatnya berdiri, tiba-tiba sekelilingnya jadi kosong melompong bak ditelan bumi. Kemana kerumunan—

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?"

Dentingan suara itu seolah-olah membuat suasana di sekitar Rukia berubah total. Seakan-akan waktu terhenti hanya di sekelilingnya. Rukia tak mendengar bunyi apapun selain suara halus bak malaikat yang menyapanya tepat di depan wajahnya. Tangan yang begitu besar itu terjulur tepat di depannya. Rukia masih terpaku pada posisinya sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Seakan baru kembali dari dunia lain, Rukia terbelalak lebar dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Astaga, wajar saja kalau Rukia bisa kehilangan nyawanya setiap saat kalau dia selalu melamun seperti ini.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Byakuya Senpai! Aku… baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia setengah gugup.

"Begitu… jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu. Aku khawatir kalau kau terlalu lelah," kata sang senpai tampan bak malaikat itu. Wajahnya terlihat teduh dan damai. Jauh berbeda dari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar tampan…

Tidak salah kalau Rukia benar-benar… menyukainya…

Kuchiki Byakuya tersenyum lembut ke arah Rukia seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mengelus lembut rambut hitam Rukia. Tentu saja sekarang wajah Rukia memanas bukan main sampai-sampai Rukia yakin darah mengelilingi kulit wajahnya.

"Kelas sudah dimulai, Byakuya Senpai."

Sekali lagi Rukia terkejut saat tangan besar Byakuya yang tengah asyik mengelus rambut pendek Rukia terangkat tiba-tiba. Dengan sedikit kasar malah.

"Ichigo? Kau darimana saja?!" sela Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai nanti, Rukia."

Byakuya menepis tangannya yang masih dicekal oleh Ichigo sampai akhirnya cekalan itu terlepas dengan sedikit kasar. Entahlah… Rukia tak pernah mengerti kenapa Ichigo begitu terlihat membenci Byakuya. Meski pada kenyataannya mereka adalah vampire, tapi tentu saja Byakuya jauh berbeda dari semua vampire yang ada. Yah, termasuk pengikut Byakuya yang sengaja memilih sekolah ini untuk berbaur dengan manusia.

Gerombolan gadis-gadis beranjak itu tengah membentuk barisan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rombongan siswa special itu.

Tentu saja di rombongan Byakuya banyak siswa-siswa pilihan yang tampangnya jauh di atas rata-rata.

Ada Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei, Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Hitsugaya Toushirou. Mereka memang memiliki wajah yang di atas rata-rata. Kenyataannya mereka bisa hidup lebih lama dari manusia dan memiliki wajah yang awet muda. Mereka bisa tetap memiliki wajah muda seperti ini selama beberapa abad.

"Sudah sana kembali ke asrama!" bentak Ichigo pada siswi-siwi yang masih menggila ria di depan gedung Putih. Sontak beberapa siswi itu terkejut dan langsung berlari ketakutan ketika dibentak oleh Ichigo. Untuk saat seperti ini memang menyenangkan punya partner yang bisa ditakuti.

"Dasar, kenapa setiap hari selalu membuat suara berisik seperti itu!" gumam Ichigo dengan kesal.

BUAGHH!

Rukia dengan kesal menendang kaki belakang Ichigo hingga pemuda tinggi itu tersungkur ke tanah dengan sukses.

"Hei! Kalau kau sudah tahu seperti itu kenapa kau datang terlambat! Dasar menyebalkan!" bentak Rukia.

Ichigo langsung berdiri karena insiden sial ini.

"Apa? Salahkan dirimu yang tidak cukup berguna di sini!" balas Ichigo.

"Apa? Salahku? Enak saja! Ini kan tugas berdua, kenapa aku melakukannya sendiri? Lalu apa tugasmu?!"

"Ah~ bicara denganmu membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Apa maksudmu hah? Hei! Mau kemana kau?!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis setelah berjalan lebih dulu di depan Rukia. Melihat Rukia yang seperti ini jauh lebih melegakan dan menyenangkan untuk Ichigo. Tidak masalah harus melakukan segala cara agar Ichigo bisa melihat Rukia yang seperti ini setiap hari.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Malam ini kalian tidak perlu bertugas," ujar Ukitake saat kedua anak adopsinya berkumpul di ruang makan di gedung kepala sekolah. Menyenangkan melihat kedua bersaudara ini akur di meja makan. Walaupun pada kenyataan mereka memang sering berdebat mengenai hal tidak penting.

"Kenapa? Apa… tidak ada _Hollow_ malam ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Tch, kau suka sekali dengan _Hollow_ itu. Kenapa tidak menikahinya saja?" gerutu Ichigo.

Rukia bersiap melakukan serangan setelah menatap sinis saudaranya itu.

"Ya, kemungkinan pihak Asosiasi sudah mengatasinya. Karena itu kalian sebaiknya istirahat saja sekarang. Bukankah pekerjaan ini cukup melelahkan?"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu lelah. Tapi kalau itu keputusannya apa boleh buat," kata Rukia santai.

Setelah makan malam bersama itu, Rukia mengantar Ukitake kembali ke ruangannya. Sedangkan Ichigo akan berkeliling di sekitar sekolah. Biasanya mereka akan berkeliling setelah melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Karena di dalam gedung ini terdapat makhluk mengerikan yang kapan saja bisa mengancam keberadaan manusia. Meskipun mereka mengatakan kalau mereka berbeda dan ingin berdamai dengan manusia. Tapi…

Langit malam sekarang jauh lebih menyeramkan rupanya.

Bulan putih hari ini bersinar terang sekali. Dengan bentuknya yang telah sempurna itu memang menambah seramnya malam. Tidak heran jika vampire memang menyukai suasana seperti ini.

Apa yang mereka rasakan jika melihat malam seperti ini?

Deg!

Ichigo memegang kemeja putihnya kuat-kuat di bagian dadanya. Saat ini dia tengah berada di taman gedung. Tempat yang cocok untuk berburu memang. Namun saat ini keadaannya sedang tidak mendukung. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Kakinya langsung gemetar seakan tak kuat menahan bobot dirinya sendiri.

Sial!

Apa dia tengah mengalami serangan sekarang ini?

Ugh!

Jantungnya terasa dicengkeram dengan kuat. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Kepalanya mulai pusing.

Brengsek… bulan penuh memang tidak cocok dengan dirinya.

Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk Ichigo mengendalikan dirinya yang tengah mengalami serangan seperti ini. Dia perlu penyesuaian untuk mengendalikannya. Jangan sampai dirinya bertingkah di saat seperti ini.

Dirinya kemudian memilih bersandar di pohon besar itu seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Keluar saja, jangan mengawasi diam-diam seperti pencuri, Vampire," ujar Ichigo.

"Insting vampire-mu memang di atas rata-rata. Wajar saja kalau kau ditunjuk sebagai Pemburu Hollow, ah, tidak begitu. Kau bisa saja menyerang Vampire _Out-Blood_ seperti kami kan?"

Ichigo menegakkan kembali punggungnya berhadapan dengan Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques. Vampire.

"Kalau kau melanggar perjanjian. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Kau… bisa langsung kumusnahkan!"

"Aku penasaran… apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci Vampire ketika kami memilih berdamai dengan manusia seperti kalian?"

"Karena kalian menjijikkan. Makhluk yang seharusnya dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini. Kalian tidak seharusnya hidup dan mengganggu sirkulasi kehidupan manusia."

"Apa? Kami mengganggu? Di saat kami ingin berdamai dengan kalian?"

"Tidak ada jaminan kalian bisa mengendalikan diri bukan? Meskipun kalian ingin berdamai, tapi kalian tetaplah reptil haus darah dengan topeng manusia."

"Baiklah, kau yang minta! Akan kutunjukkan seperti apa reptile haus darah ini!"

Sesaat Grimmjow akan melancarkan serangan, Ichigo segera mengeluarkan senjata pembunuh vampire dari saku celananya.

"Wah, wah, bahkan di saat tidak bertugas pun kau berani membawa benda seperti itu?" sindir Grimmjow.

"Karena aku bertemu bahaya setiap hari. Ini bentuk pertahanan diri."

"Kau pikir bisa membunuhku dengan benda itu?"

"_Twin Blood_ bisa membunuhmu tanpa rasa sakit. Kau mau mencobanya?"

Grimmjow berubah geram dan bersiap menyerang Ichigo yang masih berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Sejak awal, Ichigo memang tidak pernah akrab dengan vampire mana pun yang ada di gedung sekolah ini. Siapapun. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengakbrabkan diri dengan makhluk pembunuh ini. Ichigo hanya menjaga sikapnya jika bersama dengan Rukia. Karena Rukia tidak ingin itu.

Sedikit lagi mereka akan saling berhadapan. Ichigo sudah membidik musuhnya dalam jarak tembak. Ichigo tak peduli jika dia melanggar perjanjian sekarang ini. Makhluk ini memang harus dimusnahkan!

"Berhenti."

Tiba-tiba Rukia muncul di antara mereka dan memegang Twin Blood milik Ichigo. Tangan mungilnya bahkan menutup moncong senjata pembunuh vampire itu.

Ichigo cukup terkejut Rukia bisa langsung kemari.

Grimmjow juga otomatis langsung berhenti menyerang.

"Wah wah… ternyata Ketua Siswa sudah datang di sini," sindir Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow Senpai, dilarang saling menyerang di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Ichigo, kau tidak boleh menyerang siswa Seireitei Private School dengan _Twin Blood_ kan? Kalian bisa mendapatkan point minus," jelas Rukia dengan wajah serius.

Ichigo menarik Twin Blood yang dipegang Rukia dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya kembali. Wajahnya berubah menjadi geram.

"Ahaha, lucu sekali Kurosaki. Kenapa kau langsung berhenti hanya karena Ketua Siswa menyuruhmu berhenti? Apa kau pengawalnya?"

"Grimmjow Senpai! Tolong kembali ke kelas Anda," sela Rukia.

"Aku juga penasaran kenapa gadis ini sangat istimewa untuk Byakuya-sama dan untukmu Kurosaki?"

Ichigo langsung menatap tajam vampire berambut biru ini. Gerakannya tidak bagus!

Secepat kilat, Ichigo menarik Rukia dan membawanya ke belakang punggungnya untuk melindunginya dari gerak Grimmjow yang super cepat itu. Dia nyaris ingin menangkap Rukia. Kini jarak mereka berdua sudah cukup dekat. Ichigo sekali lagi memastikan Rukia aman di belakangnya.

"Jangan coba-coba… mendekati Rukia!" geram Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekatinya sedangkan Byakuya-sama boleh mendekatinya? Kau tidak boleh pilih kasih seperti itu Kurosaki!"

"Grimmjow Senpai! Ichigo! Berhenti sekarang juga!" bentak Rukia geram. Kenapa dua orang ini tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?!

Saat dua orang itu saling bertatapan dengan niat sama-sama ingin membunuh, seketika itu pula Ichigo terbelalak kaget saat menyadari sesuatu. Sama seperti Grimmjow yang langsung terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu. Entahlah, Rukia tak bisa merasakan apapun. Rukia tak punya insting yang dimiliki oleh Ichigo dan vampire seperti Grimmjow. Apa yang membuat mereka berhenti seperti itu?

"Grimmjow. Kenapa kau meninggalkan kelas?"

Rasa lega di hati Rukia tidak bisa ditutupi. Wajahnya langsung sumringah saat mendapati seseorang yang sangat disukainya sudah hadir di tempat mengerikan ini.

Kuchiki Byakuya muncul bersama dengan beberapa pengikut setianya. Byakuya memang punya pelayan pribadi yang bernama Yadoumaru Lisa yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun Byakuya pergi. Juga beberapa bangsawan vampire yang memang mengabdi kepada Byakuya.

"Byakuya Senpai…" gumam Rukia.

"Aku mendengar keributan di sini. Apa yang telah terjadi, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya, dengan suaranya yang sehalus dentingan itu.

Namun Grimmjow langsung mundur dari tempatnya begitu Byakuya datang. Memang terlihat sekali dimana para vampire Out-Blood yang begitu patuh pada Pure-Blood. Awalnya Rukia tidak tahu tentang tingkatan vampire seperti ini, tapi Byakuya pernah memberitahukan ini padanya. Alasan kenapa semua vampire di sini patuh padanya.

"Itu, sebenarnya—"

"Hanya kesalahpahaman. Kami akan segera kembali ke asrama karena sudah mengecek semuanya. Byakuya Senpai, tolong bawa semua orang-orangmu kembali ke kelas," sela Ichigo.

"Apakah ada yang salah di sini?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

Rukia memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya di belakang punggung Ichigo dan bertatapan langsung dengan Byakuya yang masih mencoba bersikap lembut di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini.

"Ichigo benar, hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman. Kami akan segera kembali ke asrama. Selamat malam, Byakuya Senpai," jelas Rukia.

"Kau… benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Kami permisi."

Rukia segera menunduk dalam dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu bersama dengan Ichigo. Setelah kepergian Rukia dan Ichigo, Byakuya berubah menjadi menakutkan dengan tatapan sinisnya kepada Grimmjow yang masih tertunduk diam di hadapannya.

"Kali kau kumaafkan, jangan pernah mengganggu Rukia lagi, atau kau… ingin berakhir menjadi debu?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna heheh ada yang kaget kah?

Kalo yang dari awal baca fic ini bilang ini mirip Vampire Knight, jawabannya ya memang benar. Ini fic based on Vampire Knight. Memang ada beberapa situasi yang sama, tapi gak sepenuhnya sama kok.

Asal mula fic ini terjadi karena telah terjadi kesepakatan sama yang rikues, akhirnya yaa saya bikin juga hehehe

Ok, ada yang komentar buat fic ini?

Jaa Nee!


	2. Where Are You?

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic R****equest From Hepta Py**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ini kenapa sih dengan Byakuya Senpai? Kenapa kau selalu mendidih setiap kali bertemu dengannya?"

Ichigo sedang tak ingin berpikir apapun saat ini. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah karena terlalu penuh memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dipikirkannya. Terlebih lagi mengenai Senpai abnormal-nya itu. Seorang vampire yang bisa saja menjadi ancamannya dan Rukia. Tapi kini saudaranya ini justru terlalu terpikat dengan vampire sialan itu. Seberapa besar Rukia menyukai peminum darah itu, Ichigo tahu. Hanya saja selama ini, Ichigo menutup mata untuk semuanya. Karena kalau bukan vampire itu, tentu saja baik Ichigo maupun Rukia tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang. Setelah ditolong vampire brengsek itu, barulah dua bersaudara Kurosaki ini bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah Ukitake yang baik hati itu untuk merawat mereka sampai seperti ini.

"Ichigo, dengarkan kalau—"

"Rukia."

Rukia sedikit terperanjat ketika Ichigo yang berjalan di depannya ini tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Kini Rukia hanya melihat punggung menjulang Ichigo di depannya ini. Laki-laki berambut aneh ini tidak menghadap langsung kepadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang dengan suara ketusnya.

"Malam ini… biarkan aku sendiri yang berpatroli di sekitar sekolah. Kau kembali saja ke asrama."

"Kenapa aku tidak ikut denganmu?"

"Karena aku ingin sendirian."

"Apa kau masih kesal karena Grimmjow Senpai dan Byakuya Senpai tadi?"

Ichigo mendesah pelan ketika mendengar seluruh ocehan kecil saudaranya ini. Rukia sejak dulu memang begini. Walaupun dia terlihat cerewet dan tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Ichigo dan tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian berbalik ke belakang untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Rukia.

"Aku tidak kesal. Lagipula Kepala Sekolah sudah mengatakannya tadi kan? Kita tidak perlu tugas malam. Jadi kau sebaiknya istirahat saja. Biar aku saja yang patroli malam ini."

Rukia bersedekap dada dan diam untuk sekian menit. Ichigo sadar arti tatapan gadis mungil itu. Rukia saat ini sedang tidak percaya padanya dan mencari akal untuk membantah Ichigo. Di saat itulah Ichigo berusaha untuk tetap membuat Rukia—

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan kembali ke asrama. Asal kau berjanji satu hal hari ini. Besok kau akan masuk ke kelas dan tidak boleh membolos tanpa alasan lagi. Kalau kau tidak berjanji, aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu lagi."

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam Ichigo."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Rukia tersenyum ceria dan segera berlari meninggalkan Ichigo menuju asramanya. Sebenarnya Ichigo agak khawatir dengan tingkah patuh Rukia itu. Biasanya dia sulit diatur dan tidak mau setuju begitu saja apa yang tidak dia inginkan. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi… Rukia jadi…

Degh!

Ichigo kembali mencengkeram erat dadanya. Rasanya jantungnya seperti diremas begitu kuat. Saking sakitnya, Ichigo sampai terduduk di lantai menahannya. Serangan seperti ini memang sering datang tiba-tiba akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi…

Tapi Ichigo tidak ingin memperlihatkan ini pada Rukia. Tidak ingin Rukia jauh lebih mengkhawatirkannya dari sekarang. Tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih dari Rukia karena Ichigo. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan Ichigo adalah bertahan…

Entah sampai kapan Ichigo sanggup bertahan seperti saat ini…

"Sial…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Selamat pagi Rukia…"

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ichigo?

Rukia bukannya tidak menyadari sikap aneh Ichigo setiap kali Ichigo berinteraksi dengan para vampire itu. Rukia tahu betapa bencinya Ichigo pada sosok vampire yang sudah membuatnya memiliki trauma masa lalu yang sangat berat. Tapi bukankah mereka bisa selamat hingga kini karena diselamatkan oleh seorang vampire?

Penolong mereka juga adalah seorang vampire. Tidakkah Ichigo mengerti sedikit saja kalau tidak semua vampire itu jahat? Kalau memang semua vampire jahat, tentu saja Kepala Sekolah Ukitake tidak akan membuat sekolah seperti ini. Dimana vampire adalah ancaman manusia setiap hari. Apalagi mereka selalu bertemu dan berada dalam satu areal yang sama. Kenapa Ichigo tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini?

Kenapa sebenarnya…?

"Rukia? Kau ini kenapa?"

"Oh? Ada apa, Hinamori?"

Rukia terkejut dan bingung ketika wajah Hinamori Momo—teman satu kamar asramanya—sudah tepat di depan wajahnya. Mereka kini sudah keluar dari gedung asrama dan bersiap menuju gedung sekolah.

"Bukan ada apa, aku tadi menyapamu. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukankah kau tidur cepat semalam?"

"Oh… tidak apa-apa. Aku mungkin melamun tadi. Maafkan aku."

"Bukan maafkan aku, kau pasti lupa mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Oh, Kurosaki-san. Selamat pagi," sapa Hinamori pula.

Rukia menoleh ke sebelahnya. Ichigo memandang malas ke depan seraya menggenggam tas sekolahnya ke belakang punggungnya.

"Ichigo?" gumam Rukia.

"Apa kau aneh melihatku pagi begini? Cepatlah masuk, bel sudah berbunyi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo segera berjalan mendahului Rukia. Hinamori tahu hubungan antara Rukia dan Ichigo ini seperti apa. Bahkan satu sekolah juga tahu itu. Apalagi mereka adalah anak angkat dari Kepala Sekolah ini. Hanya saja…

"Rukia? Ayo," ajak Hinamori.

"Oh, ya…"

Apa yang membuat Rukia merasa tidak nyaman ketika menatap Ichigo sesaat lalu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada hal aneh yang berarti. Rukia tetap kerepotan menghadapi siswi kelas siang yang selalu saja mengganggu kelas malam. Bukannya mengganggu, mereka hanya ingin melihat idola mereka dari dekat saja. Ya, siswa special yang memiliki wajah menarik dengan paras yang tampan dan cantik yang mungkin tidak dimiliki siswa regular di sini. Makanya Rukia tetap kerepotan seperti biasa.

"Ah, Ketua Siswa, apa kabarmu?"

Ketika Rukia berusaha menghadang beberapa siswi yang nekat ingin mendekati mereka, Rukia terkejut mendapati Grimmjow mendekatinya. Orang ini…

"Grimmjow Senpai, tolong segera masuk ke kelas Anda. Kerumunannya semakin menjadi," keluh Rukia.

"Hei memang kenapa? Aku khusus ingin melihatmu kok."

Astaga orang ini benar-benar ingin mencari masalah ya?

"Grimmjow Senpai!" bentak Rukia.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pergi. Tapi aku pasti akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Rukia…"

Apa-apaan orang ini?

Ketika beberapa siswa special itu mulai meninggalkan asrama, Rukia melihat Byakuya, senpai yang disukainya itu melirik ke arahnya lalu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Rukia hanya membalas menundukkan kepalanya seakan memberikan salam. Memang Rukia tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan Byakuya. Apalagi kenyataan kalau mereka memang jarang untuk bisa bertemu secara langsung. Belum lagi Ichigo yang tidak suka dengan Byakuya. Tunggu dulu, kemana Ichigo?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sejak tadi malam Ichigo terus saja merasa sakit di sekitar dadanya. Rasa membakar yang begitu panas ini membuatnya hampir sulit berkonsentrasi.

Karena itu setelah jam sekolah usai, dimana Rukia selalu memperhatikannya dengan intens, Ichigo segera menghilang dan berusaha beristirahat sejenak. Ichigo juga tidak bisa kembali ke asrama sekarang.

Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo jadi sering mendengar bunyi detak jam di telinganya.

Bunyinya semakin lama semakin cepat dan dekat.

"Ichigo?!"

Ichigo membuka matanya dengan pelan. Sejak keluar dari gedung sekolah, Ichigo memang memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di taman sekolah yang terdapat kolam yang cukup dalam ini. Entah apa alasannya Kepala Sekolah membuat kolam yang bahkan tidak ada ikannya ini. Rukia sudah berkacak pinggang di depannya dengan mata menyolot karena marah. Astaga…

"Kau ini kemana saja hah?! Kau lupa tugasmu atau bagaimana?! Kita ini berdua tapi kenapa sepertinya hanya aku saja yang bekerja huh?!" oceh gadis berambut kelam itu.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis seraya bangkit dari posisinya hingga bisa berdiri tepat di depan saudaranya ini. Rukia juga kemudian mendelik sinis pada Ichigo dengan menyipitkan mata besarnya itu.

Akhirnya Ichigo kemudian mengacak puncak kepala Rukia sampai rambut hitamnya itu berantakan.

"Hei!"

"Aku mau tidur sebentar sebelum patroli malam. Kau ini cerewet sekali," ucap Ichigo sembari berlalu meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia juga hanya berdiri dalam diam memandang sosok laki-laki berambut orange itu. Meski Rukia pikir Ichigo mungkin baik-baik saja tapi dia tetap terlihat aneh. Rukia tahu ada yang salah dengan Ichigo, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu tidak mau membicarakannya dengan Rukia? Kenapa sepertinya Ichigo terlihat seperti… menjaga jarak dari Rukia?

Selama ini, apapun yang terjadi, Rukia selalu memberitahukannya pada Ichigo. Semuanya… Rukia selalu memberitahukannya. Tapi kenapa Ichigo kepada Rukia…

Ketika Ichigo sudah menghilang dari pandangan Rukia, kini Rukia kembali berjalan menuju asramanya. Sebentar lagi dia harus memulai jam patrolinya bersama Ichigo. Tapi karena melihat Ichigo tadi, Rukia justru jadi melamun. Rukia hanya terus berjalan tapi tidak memperhatikan di depannya. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh perubahan sikap Ichigo yang terlihat aneh ini. Mungkin sebenarnya Ichigo bersikap seperti biasanya, tapi bagi Rukia hal itu jauh terlihat berbeda. Hati kecil Rukia mengatakan—wuah!

Rukia tidak melihat ada lubang! Terlambat untuk menyeimbangkan diri, pasti dia akan segera menghantam tanah! Wajahnya!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?"

Bukannya menghantam tanah tapi Rukia malah seperti menubruk seseorang. Ada seseorang yang memeluknya dengan lembut. Tunggu… wangi ini… aroma tubuh ini…

"B-Byakuya Senpai?"

"Kau melamun? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sosok Byakuya Senpai-nya memandangnya begitu lembut dan begitu teduh seraya mengelus puncak kepala Rukia dengan sayang. Rukia sampai mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sosok Senpai-nya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Rukia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu dan kemudian langsung reflek menjauhkan diri. Ugh, apa yang Rukia lakukan?! Padahal ini kesempatan bagus kan?! Bodoh!

"M-maafkan aku, Senpai," ujar Rukia sembari menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Byakuya dengan suaranya. Suara itu… suara itu begitu menenangkan dan begitu menghanyutkan. Rukia sangat menyukai suara Byakuya ketika berbicara dengannya. Mendengar suara itu saja seakan-akan sudah mampu untuk melindungi Rukia dari apapun. Mendengar suara itu, Rukia tak takut apapun lagi. Mendengar—

"Rukia?" panggil Byakuya lagi.

"Oh, ya Senpai? A-aku permisi dulu, jam patroliku sudah tiba. Selamat malam, Byakuya Senpai."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia segera berlari menjauh dari Byakuya. Entah kenapa beberapa waktu ini pikirannya sungguh kacau.

Seharusnya Rukia senang Byakuya ada di hadapannya, seharusnya Rukia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Byakuya yang sudah jarang mereka lakukan karena kesibukan sendiri. Ditambah lagi Rukia merangkap sebagai pemburu vampire yang mengancam kehidupan manusia di wilayah ini. Tapi kenapa… kenapa Rukia…

Malah memikirkan Ichigo ketika bersama Byakuya tadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo tak bertemu dengan Rukia lagi setelah di kolam tadi. Ichigo juga sempat mencari kemana gadis lincah itu pergi setelah tadi. Seharusnya dia sudah berada di dekatnya untuk melakukan patroli bersama kan? Bukannya dia sendiri biasanya yang ingin cepat-cepat melakukan tugas ini.

SRAAK!

Ichigo segera menghindar ketika ada serangan mendadak yang mengarah kepadanya.

Apa itu…?

Sebuah kilatan yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Ichigo dengan begitu cepat. Tentu saja asap yang muncul karena sekumpulan rumput yang hangus itu mengepul begitu hitam. Astaga… apa-apaan itu?

Begitu Ichigo menoleh ke belakangnya…

"Yo? Kau senang dengan salamku?"

"Grimmjow… brengsek!" gumam Ichigo penuh emosi. Satu tangannya sudah berjaga di sekitar sakunya.

Laki-laki berambut biru itu menyeringai senang melihat Ichigo yang tampak begitu waspada kepadanya. Entahlah, setiap kali bertemu Grimmjow memang selalu ingin menggoda manusia ini. Dia terlihat begitu waspada pada kaum Grimmjow. Melihat seorang manusia yang begitu membenci vampire tapi dirinya menerima hidup satu wilayah dengan musuhnya sangat membuat Grimmjow tertarik untuk menggodanya.

"Kebetulan itu indah bukan? Aku tidak berniat sengaja bertemu denganmu, sebenarnya…" ucap Grimmjow seraya mendekat lebih kepada Ichigo.

"Maaf saja, aku selalu benci apa yang namanya kebetulan itu!" balas Ichigo.

"Ooh, jadi kau benci kebetulan. Bagaimana kalau kita pemanasan sedikit?"

Ichigo dengan gerak cepat segera mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Grimmjow, tapi kemudian vampire berdarah panas itu kembali mengangkat tinggi satu tangannya dan mengayunkannya sekali hingga sebuah kilat tiba-tiba keluar dari tangannya menuju target.

Jadi ini vampire yang memiliki kelebihan?

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ichigo segera menembakkan _Twin Blood_ miliknya hingga berhasil berbenturan dengan kilat milik Grimmjow.

Kontan saja cahaya yang begitu terang pecah di sana hingga ke langit.

"Sebagai seorang pemburu, kau punya reflek yang bagus," puji Grimmjow ketika sinar yang mereka hasilkan itu menghilang berikut dengan asapnya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir? Malam ini kau harus mati di tanganku!" ancam Ichigo.

"Hoo, boleh juga. Kita lihat siapa yang mati lebih dulu!"

Pertempuran itu tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Ichigo malah begitu bernapsu meladeni tingkah kekanakan Grimmjow yang malah terlihat senang adu kekuatan dengan Ichigo. Baiklah, sampai dimana hal ini akan berlangsung.

"Berhenti!"

Baik Ichigo maupun Grimmjow sama-sama terkejut spontan ketika seseorang berdiri di tengah mereka. Tapi sayangnya satu serangan sudah terlepas tidak sengaja ke arahnya.

"Rukia!"

Rukia menghentikan mereka berdua dengan berdiri tepat di tengah dua laki-laki berdarah panas itu. Rukia juga merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah mereka kembali melakukan hal nekat. Tanpa Rukia sadari, serangan terakhir yang sempat ditahan oleh Grimmjow itu sempat mengenai wajah Rukia hingga menghasilkan luka gores di pipinya. Tapi Rukia tidak menyadari kehadiran luka itu.

"Grimmjow Senpai, Ichigo. Kalian berdua mendapatkan poin minus karena melakukan serangan di dalam lingkungan sekolah!" ujar Rukia dengan nada tegasnya.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar kata-kata dari Ketua Siswa ini.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau malah ikut menyerang? Bukankah seharusnya kau memperingatkan Grimmjow Senpai? Bagaimana pun dia masih salah satu siswa di sekolah ini!" kata Rukia sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Ichigo yang berdiri dengan jarak dua meter darinya. Nada bicaranya juga mulai terlihat marah.

"Hooo, Ketua Siswa sedang marah rupanya, tapi apa kau sadar kau juga memancing di sini?"

"Aku tidak memancing—"

Ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak lebar saat Grimmjow sudah mengambil langkah cepat dengan berdiri tepat di depan Rukia. Bahkan jaraknya terlalu cepat. Padahal tadi Grimmjow masih berjarak tiga meter dari Rukia! Oh tidak, dia adalah vampire.

Rukia berusaha mengambil langkah seribu untuk mundur perlahan, tapi Grimmjow segera menarik tangan Rukia hingga wajah mereka bertatapan begitu dekat.

"Grimmjow! Menyingkir segera!"

Grimmjow kembali menyeringai ketika melihat Ichigo yang kembali mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Grimmjow dengan niat membunuhnya. Wajah laki-laki itu juga terlihat marah karena Grimmjow sekarang berusaha mendekati Rukia.

"Oh, mau menembak? Coba saja, tapi pastikan Twin Blood itu mengenaiku. Jika meleset… kau tahu sendiri kemana perginya pelurumu itu kan?" goda Grimmjow.

Ichigo segera terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu.

Grimmjow kembali melirik kepada Rukia yang berada dalam jangkauannya ini. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan, tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat kuat. Gadis yang lucu.

"Hei… aku penasaran denganmu. Kenapa Byakuya begitu peduli padamu? Apa Byakuya sudah pernah mencicipi darahmu? Karena bagaimanapun Byakuya juga adalah vampire yang haus akan darah manusia kan?"

"Byakuya Senpai tidak sepertimu brengsek!" geram Rukia.

"Kau sudah menggodaku, jadi aku tidak salah kan kalau tergoda olehmu?"

Cepat, gerakan itu cepat. Ichigo bahkan terlambat untuk merespon.

Grimmjow menjilat segaris darah yang keluar dari pipi Rukia itu. Langsung saja Rukia meronta sekuat tenaga. Tapi Grimmjow juga kuat memeganginya. Seharusnya Rukia berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar. Sesak, dirinya merasa sesak bukan main.

"Rukia!" pekik Ichigo.

"Kau gemetar?" bisik Grimmjow setelah menjilat pipi Rukia.

Ichigo segera berusaha mengambil langkah cepat untuk menyingkirkan vampire brengsek itu.

"Hm, sekarang aku tahu kenapa Byakuya menyukaimu. Darahmu… special…"

BRUUKK!

Kaki Rukia sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Beruntung Ichigo segera menahan tubuh Rukia sebelum gadis itu jatuh. Sialan, Rukia kembali teringat mimpi buruk itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah memapah Rukia di pelukannya itu.

Rukia belum sempat menjawab Ichigo, tapi kini di depannya sudah berdiri seseorang yang baru saja melempar Grimmjow ke sisi lainnya hingga menabrak pohon dan nyaris menumbangkan pohon besar itu. Begitu kuat lemparan yang didapat oleh Grimmjow hingga membuatnya terduduk seperti itu.

"Berani sekali kau vampire rendahan menyentuhnya!"

Mata Rukia kembali terbelalak mendongak ke atas.

"Byakuya… Senpai…?" gumam Rukia.

Byakuya berbalik dan menundukkan tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan Rukia yang masih berada dibawah dan dipapah oleh Ichigo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya aku—"

Tanpa aba-aba, Ichigo segera membopong tubuh Rukia di lengannya. Kini Ichigo berdiri berhadapan dengan Byakuya yang ikut berdiri.

"Aku akan membawa Rukia ke klinik sekolah. Senpai tolong urus temanmu!"

"Ichigo, aku baik-baik saja. Turunkan aku," protes Rukia.

"Mana ada orang baik-baik saja ketika dia hampir pingsan!"

"Aku tidak pingsan! Kakiku pegal!"

"Sudah diam! Kau bertambah berat kalau cerewet!"

"Apa?! Turunkan aku! Biar kupukul wajah menyebalkanmu itu!"

"Rukia."

Rukia berhenti meronta-ronta di gendongan Ichigo ketika Byakuya memanggil namanya, masih dengan nada khawatir. Rukia merasa bersalah sekarang. Apalagi Byakuya memasang wajah yang begitu terlihat sedih.

"Maafkan aku," lanjut Byakuya.

"Byakuya Senpai tidak bersalah, lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku sudah… membuat Senpai khawatir," ujar Rukia.

"Rukia, kita pergi sekarang," potong Ichigo.

Ichigo segera berbalik untuk membawa Rukia pergi. Namun Rukia tetap melihat Byakuya sampai dirinya menjauh dari laki-laki yang paling disukainya itu. Hingga akhirnya Rukia benar-benar tidak melihat Byakuya lagi dari pandangannya.

"Kau benar-benar lancang Grimmjow!" kata Byakuya dengan nada dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Byakuya sudah memastikan Rukia tak terlihat lagi dengannya. Untung Ichigo ada di sana. Tapi tunggu, sebenarnya Rukia yang ada di sini karena Ichigo duluan bukan?

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau begitu peduli pada manusia seperti dia. Bukankah kau begitu menjaga jarakmu dengan manusia lain? Memang apa kelebihan gadis itu?"

Byakuya berbalik kemudian mendekati Grimmjow dengan langkah pelan. Sebenarnya Grimmjow sudah cukup gentar karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Byakuya. Jelas saja, aura dari _Pure Blood_ begitu mengerikan. Tidak semua vampire bisa mengeluarkan aura yang begini dingin dan menusuk. Seolah-olah hanya dengan melihatnya saja nyawamu sudah sangat terancam meskipun dia tak melakukan apapun.

"Rukia… adalah harta-ku yang paling berharga. Jika kau berani sekali lagi lancang seperti tadi… nyawamu taruhannya!" ancam Byakuya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sibuk mencari kotak P3K yang berada di klinik sekolah. Jam malam begini klinik memang tutup, tapi sebagai siswa yang bertugas saat malam hati, baik Rukia maupun Ichigo diperbolehkan memiliki kunci ruangan tertentu. Salah satunya seperti klinik sekolah ini.

Rukia disuruh oleh Ichigo untuk duduk di atas kasur klinik sementara Ichigo sibuk mencari antibiotik.

"Ichigo… kenapa kau membenci vampire?" tanya Rukia ketika Ichigo masih sibuk dengan kotak itu.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya dengan jelas kan?" jawab Ichigo tanpa melihat Rukia.

"Tapi kau bersedia tinggal di sini. Sementara di sini ada vampire…"

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya juga kan. Karena di sini ada kau."

"Tapi kau tetap membenci vampire sekali pun mereka sudah menolong kita…"

"Karena mereka alasan kita sekarang menjadi begini."

Rukia diam menundukkan kepalanya. Kenangan buruk itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Rukia memang tidak begitu mengingat masa kecilnya. Tapi mengingat kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya dulu itu sungguh membuatnya begitu trauma dan… sedih.

"Makanya sudah berulang kali aku katakan bukan? Jangan terlibat dengan mereka. Kau selalu saja seperti ini ketika kita membicarakan tentang mereka," ujar Ichigo.

Ichigo sudah siap dengan kapas berisi antibiotik itu. Dia tidak ingin wajah Rukia kotor terlalu lama karena vampire brengsek itu. Dia benar-benar lancang sekali!

Karena Ichigo harus membersihkan wajah Rukia, jadi Ichigo lebih mendekat ke arah Rukia. Masih ada darah yang mengalir dari wajahnya. Meskipun itu sedikit tetap saja itu adalah darah. Dan jika—

Degh!

Sampai tadi… Ichigo belum merasakan ini. Kenapa…

Degh!

Ichigo segera mundur tiba-tiba dan menabrak meja yang berada di sebelahnya. Kontan saja benda-benda kecil yang berada di atas meja itu bergerak heboh hingga nyaris terjatuh. Ichigo memegangi kepalanya. Keringat dingin juga mengucur deras. Napasnya kembali tidak beraturan.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia yang langsung terlihat kebingungan.

Bau ini… sampai tadi Ichigo belum merasakan apapun. Tapi sekarang sepertinya bau ini malah terperangkap di dalam ruangan ini hingga sirkulasi udaranya tidak berganti. Baunya sudah memenuhi satu ruangan hingga membuat Ichigo sesak bukan main.

"Ichigo? Ada apa—"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT RUKIA!"

Kontan saja Rukia terdiam begitu Ichigo membentaknya dengan suara keras seperti itu. Ichigo terus menjauh dari Rukia dan mulai terlihat gelisah bukan main. Napasnya terputus-putus sejak tadi. Wajahnya juga berubah memerah.

"A-aku… ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

"KUKATAKAN JANGAN MENDEKAT KEPADAKU! APA KAU TIDAK PAHAM!"

Sekali lagi Rukia terkejut mendengar Ichigo membentaknya begitu kuat. Rukia tak pernah mendengar Ichigo begini marah padanya. Ichigo juga tidak pernah membentaknya seperti ini.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa gelisahnya, Ichigo terkejut melihat wajah Rukia yang terlihat ketakutan kepadanya itu. Rukia juga hampir menangis. Walaupun Ichigo bisa mengendalikan rasa gelisahnya, tapi tetap Ichigo tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Bisa gawat. Ichigo tidak bisa berada di dekat Rukia dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Karena itu Ichigo segera melarikan diri dari sana tanpa melihat Rukia lagi.

Byakuya baru saja akan mengunjungi Rukia ke klini sekolah ketika dirinya selesai mengurus Grimmjow. Tapi kemudian dari jauh Byakuya mendengar suara yang begitu marah. Benar saja, dari ujung koridor tempat Byakuya berdiri, Byakuya melihat pintu klinik yang dibuka dengan paksa dan kemudian dibanting dengan kuat.

Ichigo baru saja keluar dari klinik itu dengan wajah bingung dan segera berlari pergi.

Dengan cepat, Byakuya mengintip dari celah pintu klinik.

Di sana Rukia terduduk di lantai sembari memeluk lututnya dan menangis.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menunggu di depan asrama laki-laki, tapi sampai satu jam Rukia menunggu, sosok Ichigo tak kunjung keluar dari sana. Rukia juga meminta anak lain untuk melihat ruangannya. Tapi katanya kamar Ichigo kosong. Rukia kembali mencarinya di ruangan kepala sekolah, tapi Ukitake tidak bertemu Ichigo sejak sore kemarin. Rukia juga menunggu di sekolah, tapi Ichigo tidak masuk ke kelas.

Kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu?

Apakah karena semalam?

Kenapa Ichigo berubah jadi begitu aneh?

Apakah Rukia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah semalam hingga membuat Ichigo begitu marah padanya? Kalau iya apa yang membuat Ichigo marah padanya?

Rukia benar-benar putus asa sekarang. Dia tak menemukan Ichigo dimana pun.

Sampai sore ini, Rukia belum berhasil menghubungi Ichigo.

Ukitake juga sudah menghubungi Ichigo, tapi ternyata sama saja. Laki-laki itu tidak mengangkat telepon dari siapapun dan menghilang begitu saja dari gedung sekolah ini. Semua tempat dimana kemungkinan Ichigo biasa ada di wilayah sekolah dan asrama Rukia telusuri dengan seksama. Tapi tetap bayangan laki-laki yang sudah bersama-sama dengannya selama ini tidak ada.

"Rukia, Asosiasi mengatakan kalau Ichigo ada di kota sekarang. Dia ditugaskan untuk mengurus beberapa _Hollow_ yang muncul di sana," jelas Ukitake.

"Kota? Kenapa Ichigo sendirian? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?"

"Ichigo tidak mengatakan tentang itu. Sebaiknya kau menunggunya kembali saja. Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali."

"Aku akan menyusul ke kota!"

"Hari sudah menjelang malam, Hollow jauh lebih ganas daripada di sore hari. Akan sangat berbahaya kau sendirian saja. Ichigo pasti kembali," nasihat Ukitake.

"Aku punya senjata, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jangan khawatir, Kepala Sekolah. Anda tahu aku seperti apa kan?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Rukia segera pergi menuju kota.

Kenapa Ichigo malah memilih sendirian ke kota? Bukankah biasanya dia selalu mengajak Rukia. Apa yang dipikirkannya sendirian pergi ke sana?

Apakah Ichigo benar-benar marah padanya? Apa alasannya sampai Ichigo begitu marah padanya? Apakah Rukia benar-benar membuatnya kesal?

Suasana kota memang masih terlihat ramai. Tapi lampu-lampu sudah dihidupkan di sekitar jalan. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang di kota ini terlihat sama. Mereka adalah manusia normal lainnya. Berjalan, berbicara, berinteraksi… semuanya seperti manusia biasanya.

Dari jauh, Rukia melihat seseorang yang mengenakan sebuah mantel hitam panjang. Dan kemudian rambut orange itu berwarna… orange?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Rukia segera mengikuti orang yang diyakininya sebagai Ichigo itu. Pasti itu dia! Tidak banyak laki-laki seperti Ichigo yang memiliki rambut berwarna aneh begitu. Demi mengejar bayangan itu, Rukia tak memperhatikan jalan-jalan di sekitarnya. Rukia ingin memanggilnya, tapi situasinya tidak memungkinkan Ichigo bisa mendengar Rukia.

Hingga akhirnya Rukia baru sadar jika dia baru saja tiba di sebuah gedung kosong. Saat itulah Rukia sadar jika dia baru saja kehilangan sosok Ichigo tadi.

"Ichigo… kau dimana? Keluarlah…" ujar Rukia sembari menyusuri koridor-koridor kosong yang hanya dihiasi jendela kaca besar yang memancarkan cahaya bulan dari luar.

Rukia mempersiapkan tangannya di dalam saku roknya.

"Ichigo… maafkan aku kalau kau marah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku padamu…" lanjut Rukia lagi.

"Jadi namanya Ichigo yaa?"

Rukia sesegera mungkin mengacungkan senjatanya. Tangannya masih gemetar ternyata.

"Siapa kau?"

Rukia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok di depannya yang terlihat gelap itu. Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Mendengar suaranya tadi jelas ini bukan Ichigo!

"Heee, kau punya benda bagus. Jadi kau pemburu?" tebak sosok itu lagi.

"Menjauhlah! Atau aku akan menembakmu!" pekik Rukia.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan gertakanmu?"

Tak sungkan, Rukia segera menembakkan _Twin Blood_ miliknya ke arah sosok itu. Tapi bukannya menghilang, kelelawar dengan jumlah ratusan terbang ke arahnya ketika Rukia menembak senjatanya. Tentu saja Rukia langsung memekik kencang karena beberapa kelelawar menjijikkan itu berhasil menabrak ke wajahnya beberapa kali. Rukia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya yang masih memegang _Twin Blood_ itu. Rukia merapatkan matanya sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melihat hal-hal menakutkan.

"Aku menemukanmu…"

Begitu Rukia membuka matanya sesosok _Hollow_ yang menyerupai manusia itu muncul tepat di depan wajahnya. _Hollow _itu tidak memiliki wajah sempurna. Sebagian wajahnya seperti hangus terbakar dan hitam.

"PERGI DARIKU BRENGSEK!" jerit Rukia seraya menembak wajah menjijikkan itu berulang kali dengan senjatanya.

Tapi lagi-lagi itu adalah sekumpulan kelelawar yang menyerupai sosok itu mulai berpencar.

"Baumu sangat harum! Kau akan jadi mangsaku malam ini!"

Sialan! Itu _Hollow_!

"Hancurkan."

Ketika abu kelam itu menatap _Hollow_ rendah itu dengan niat membunuh seketika itu pula api hitam muncul entah dari mana membakar abis _Hollow_ yang berniat menyerang itu. Pekikan _Hollow_ yang menyakiti telinga itu begitu memilukan karena terbakar oleh api hitam yang mematikan itu. Karena, jika sekali tersentuh oleh api hitam yang tak bisa dimiliki sembarangan maka apapun itu akan segera binasa dan terhapus keberadaannya dari dunia ini.

Rukia hanya mampu mendengar jeritan Hollow brengsek itu karena matanya tiba-tiba ditutup rapat dengan sebuah telapak tangan.

Suara jeritan itu pun menghilang beberapa saat.

Rukia mengenali harum tubuh ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ternyata sosok Byakuya sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Rukia?" panggil Byakuya lagi menyadari gadis itu masih termangu diam.

"Aku mencari Ichigo. Seharian ini dia tidak ada di wilayah sekolah. Kepala Sekolah mengatakan dia melakukan misi sendirian. Aku khawatir padanya, jadi aku… berniat menyusulnya kemari…" jelas Rukia.

"Berbahaya untukmu sendirian di tengah kota dimana pemangsa darah berkeliaran seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak menunggunya di sekolah saja?"

"Aku khawatir padanya, Byakuya Senpai. Dan aku—"

"Apa dia khawatir padamu?" potong Byakuya.

Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Kalau dia khawatir padamu, dia tidak akan membuatmu khawatir dan akan segera memberikan kabar padamu kan? Dia juga seharusnya tahu kalau kau khawatir padanya, kau akan menempuh segala cara untuk menemuinya kan? Apa dia berpikir seperti itu? Apa dia memikirkanmu? Apa dia khawatir padamu?"

"Mungkin Ichigo masih marah padaku. Dia mungkin—"

"Kalau dia khawatir padamu, dia tidak mungkin menempatkanmu dalam bahaya seperti ini. Kalau aku terlambat, kau mungkin benar-benar habis oleh Hollow tadi."

Rukia kembali diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Byakuya segera memeluk tubuh kecil Rukia dengan erat dan mengelus puncak kepala Rukia penuh sayang. Namun sayang, gadis itu tak membalas pelukan Byakuya. Memang sekarang ini Rukia berubah sedikit pada Byakuya. Biasanya dulu gadis itulah yang akan memeluk Byakuya jika dirinya berada dalam masalah. Dia akan berlari mencari Byakuya untuk menolongnya. Tapi kini, semua masalah Rukia dia pendam sendiri.

Mungkin… Rukia sudah sedikit menjauh darinya.

Dan lebih mendekat kepada Ichigo.

"Kita kembali," bisik Byakuya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mundur perlahan.

Tangannya masih gemetar dan berlumuran darah.

Seorang wanita tergeletak tepat di depannya dan kehabisan darah. Ada dia tanda taring di sekitar lehernya.

Ichigo berteriak penuh emosi dan meninju dinding di sekitar gang sempit ini sampai dinding itu retak. Seharusnya Ichigo memang menjalankan misinya seorang diri. Tapi kemudian nalurinya kembali memberontak. Kali ini, menahannya jauh lebih sulit dari dugaannya. Apalagi sejak terakhir kali dirinya melihat Rukia yang—

Sialan! Rukia…

Bayangan wajah Rukia yang begitu ketakutan dan sedih bersamaan itu membuat Ichigo benar-benar kesal setengah mati. Melihat Rukia seperti itu saja membuat Ichigo benar-benar marah hingga ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Rukia—

"Akhirnya kau menjadi seorang monster, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Seseorang yang berdiri dengan membelakangi cahaya bulan itu ada tak jauh dari Ichigo.

"Siapa… kau?"

Sosok itu maju beberapa langkah hingga cahaya bisa mengenainya di malam hari seperti ini. Apalagi di dalam gang sempit.

"Kuchiki… Byakuya…" gumam Ichigo.

Setelah memastikan Rukia sampai di asramanya, Byakuya kembali keluar dari wilayah sekolah. Byakuya juga sudah meminta Ukitake untuk membiarkan Rukia istirahat di kamarnya dan tidak melakukan tugas malam. Kini Byakuya melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dari Grimmjow. Sama-sama pemangsa rendah!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" balas Ichigo.

"Kau punya batas, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan ketika kau tiba pada batas itu, kau akan membahayakan Rukia."

Cokelat madu Ichigo terbelalak ketika nama Rukia keluar dari mulut bangsawan vampire ini.

"Dan kau… seharusnya menghilang dari hadapan Rukia sebelum batasmu tiba," lanjut Byakuya.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berada di sisi Rukia hah?!" seru Ichigo.

"Demi mencarimu, hari ini Rukia hampir dimangsa oleh _Hollow_ rendahan," bukan Byakuya.

"Apa…? Bagaimana mungkin _Hollow_ masuk ke dalam wilayah—"

"Dia mencarimu di kota. Kau pernah mengatakan untuk melindungi Rukia dengan segenap hidupmu. Tapi karena kelalaianmu, kau malah hampir mencelakai hidupnya yang berharga itu!"

Ichigo langsung terduduk karena tiba-tiba kakinya lemas bukan main. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya Rukia benar-benar dicelakai oleh predator brengsek itu?

"Kau tidak membiarkanku berada di sisi Rukia, tapi kau malah membiarkan dia celaka di sisimu. Kau benar-benar naif, Kurosaki."

Tanpa Rukia, mungkin Ichigo tak pernah memikirkan untuk terus hidup. Tanpa Rukia, mungkin sudah lama Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Tanpa Rukia, mungkin Ichigo tidak akan pernah memiliki tujuan untuk meneruskan hidupnya. Dan tanpa Rukia, mungkin Ichigo tidak akan pernah mampu melindungi siapapun.

"Kuberikan kau pilihan jika kau benar-benar ingin melindungi Rukia di sisimu. Pertama, jika kau tetap menolak takdirmu, kau harus menjauh dan menghilang dari Rukia dan lindungilah dia diam-diam tanpa diketahuinya. Karena itu adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu dan Rukia. Kedua, jika kau sudah bisa menerima takdirmu, kau harus menjadi salah satu dari kami untuk tetap bisa berada di sisi Rukia."

"Jika aku menolak dua pilihanmu?"

"Aku harus membunuhmu."

"Kau tidak mungkin membunuhku."

Byakuya tersenyum tipis dan kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai untuk melindungi Rukia adalah kau. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, kau harus melindungi Rukia meski kau sudah mati kelak. Kau akan tetap melindunginya sampai kapanpun. Karena itu adalah takdir yang mengikatmu."

Ichigo hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata itu. Ya, sejak Rukia dipertemukan dengannya, takdirnya sudah jelas. Hidupnya hanya akan diberikan kepada Rukia saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak atas hidup Ichigo kecuali Rukia.

"Jika kau tetap bersikeras, aku akan membantumu meskipun kau menolak dua pilihanku."

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Karena aku melakukan ini demi Rukia. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Rukia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau adalah takdir Rukia."

Meskipun Ichigo memang nantinya akan berubah menjadi monster kelak, dirinya akan tetap menjadi pelindungi Rukia.

Ya… hanya Rukia.

Dan untuk Rukia…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… aduh maaf hepta-san aduh aduh… lama banget yaa saya ngeupdate yang ini… semoga gak parah banget hasil updatean ngaret saya yaa…

Saatnya bales review…

Deathberry45 : Makasih udah review senpai… wah makasih banyak yaa udah suka fic saya selama itu. Saya gak nyangka ada yang betah baca fic saya bertahun-tahun begitu hikss jadi terharu… makasih banyak yaa ini udah lanjut lagi hehe

Postdam : Makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya sih, sejujurnya liat VK itu bikin pusing setengah mati. Apalagi baca manganya… makanya saya sebenarnya stop ditengah baca manganya. Ini lanjut sesuai dengan rikuesan aja hehhee

123 : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut heheh

Shin Young : Makasih udah review senpai… kalo gitu paling gak senpai harus baca synopsis VK dulu karena ini based on dari sana. Takutnya nanti kalo gak baca jadi bingung alur cerita yang saya buat hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : Makasih udah review senpai… sama, saya juga gak tega deh Ichi jadi Zero. Kesannya kasian banget sih idupnya tu anak. Iya saya juga kurang sreg amat sama endingnya. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka bertiga sama-sama happy tapi tetep gantung jadinya…

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya, makanya coba deh baca aja sinopsisnya VK, karena based on sana. Supaya gak buta amat. Ntar bingung lagi hehehe

Agizera : Makasih udah review senpai… anoo… apa ini Hepta-san? Ganti penname yaa? Saya bingung jadinya mau bales gimana hehehe. Yah di awal kan udah saya buat sedikit berbeda. Mungkin saya ambil beberapa scene yang memang diperlukan aja heheh ah jadi malu dibilang master, toh saya masih aja diomelin kok kalo bikin fic.

Darries : Makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya gak papa kok hehe ini udah lanjut. Dan semua pertanyaan kamu bakal kejawab kalo kamu tahu cerita VK hehhee…

Tiwie okaza1 : Makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iya ini udah lanjut lagi

Angkerss a lauch : Makasih udah review senpai… iya tenang aja. Mungkin beberapa atau hampir seluruhnya sama, tapi gak akan mengambil alur yang persis seperti VK kok hehhee

Guest : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Hiru neesan : Makasih udah review senpai… heheheh iya memang hubungan ByaRuki dibuat seperti itu kok hehehe

Hikaru : Makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut hehe

Uchiha ulin : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh ini udah lanjut kok hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : Makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut heheh

Makasih banyak yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic ini…

Jaa Nee!


End file.
